villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chris-Chan
Chris-Chan (Christian Weston Chandler or Chris) is the main protagonist "hero" of the infamous webcomic known as Sonichu by the infamous internet user, Christian Weston Chandler. Despite claiming himself to be the hero of the webcomic, he is shown to be incredibly violent, murdering people simply because they offended him, and is also homophobic, racist, sexist and lecherous. ''Sonichu'' Chris-Chan was the mayor of CWCville (pronounced as Quickville), as well as the father figure of Sonichu. The comic mostly consisted of him trying to find a "boyfriend-free girl," (Single in his words) and making several threats to everyone that he comes across. For example, as the webcomic progressed, Chris-Chan would systematically order his "son," Sonichu, into committing mass purgings of his critics, homosexuals, and internet trolls. His knowledge on leadership is incredibly poor, as he rules CWCville in a very dictator-type fashion as "mayor". It could be stated that he is a dictator himself, due to his very aggressive views on homosexuals, black people, trolls and people who offended him in some way. With every murder that he commits, he continually depicts himself as being almost akin to a god, and he also demonizes people for seemingly minor offenses. He is often described by sites to be a ruthless dictator, and Sonichu could be said to be his chief enforcer rather than his sidekick. Notably, Chris-Chan savagely beat his archenemy Mary Lee Walsh simply because she wanted to prevent him from losing his virginity, even after she told him that she was a hated outcast and that nobody had ever loved her, giving her a valid excuse for what she did. Also, after the Asperchu crew (who had made fun of Sonichu in the webcomic of the same name) murdered Simonia Rosechu with a Voltorb (who they asked Chris to remove from the webcomic due to being stolen by him), Chris set up a mock trial for the four, not giving them the right to a lawyer, as well as hiring a prosecutor and setting up a jury that were both heavily biased against them. Rather than grant them a merciful execution, he instead proceeded to gruesomely execute and torture the four along with his hedgehog creations, using an electric chair that reduced Alec to a burnt husk as the hedgehogs told him to go to Hell, a firing squad that shot Sean to death at point-blank range with a firing squad, tearing Mao limb from limb with his psychic powers, and last but not least, torturing Evan to death with an eight-year old girl. Overall, despite his attempts to present himself as a savior to his town, he continually shows himself as being nothing more but a cold, murderous, lecherous, sexist monster. Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Webcomic villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Internet Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Perverts Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hypocrites Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Spree-Killers Category:Lustful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Dark Judges Category:God Wannabe Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:In love villains Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Fascists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Muses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Partners in Crime Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Related to Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Villains Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Extremists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mature Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist